1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fiber optic terminus which facilitates the coupling of optical fibers, both in the field and in the factory.
2. Description of Related Art
In military situations, it is often necessary for personnel operating under field conditions to reterminate optical fibers. In the past, this has been accomplished by injecting an epoxy into the terminus using a hypodermic needle and inserting the optical fiber. When the epoxy cures, the fiber is retained in position within the terminus. The fiber is then cut and polished flush with an outer surface of the terminus.
This technique has a number of disadvantages which are particularly acute for field terminations. For example, mixing of the components of the epoxy is time consuming and somewhat difficult under field conditions. Also, to remove tiny air bubbles known as micro bubbles from the epoxy, it is necessary to apply vacuum to the epoxy. If this is not done, these micro bubbles can induce miniature bends in the optical fiber and cause losses in the optical energy transmitted by the fiber.
Although it does not require substantial skill to carry out the field termination procedure, it would be desirable to further reduce the skill level and the consequent chances of error. It would also be desirable to eliminate the need to cut and polish the fiber in the field. Finally, it would be desirable to eliminate some of the equipment, e.g., the vacuum equipment, polishing tools, epoxy and hypodermic needle, that must be transported into the field or carried aboard ship in order to obtain the fiber optic termination.